The Breakfast Club
by Oi.Blondie
Summary: Eight kids, six desks, one Saturday of detention.
1. Taptaptaptaptaptap

**Second story from me :) This time it's Skins based.  
****Inspired by a summer of watching films, which included The Breakfast Club, and spurred on by a 'Greatest Moment of My Life' meeting with Kathryn Prescott and Merv Lukeba, not so long ago!  
Enjoy :)**

**Not Mine, blah blah blah - but I do have two copies of Kathryn signature!**

**

* * *

**

**The Breakfast Club**

**Chapter 1 - Taptaptaptaptap-tap**

At 7.43am on a chilly Saturday morning, any normal college student would be curled up in bed, not necessarily their own, ignoring the new day that was threatening to start. But, not the nine ladies and gentlemen in this story, as these special few were in fact making their way to Roundview College. One was getting a lift from their mum, another, their dad. One was riding a bike, the other a skateboard. Two walked together, and one walked alone.

A red and blue vintage car pulled up opposite the entrance, a bit earlier than required. The awkward looking, curly haired boy leant into the car and hugged his mum. She sighed deeply into his hair before starting to talk.

"Make sure you do something today Jonah. Get in there and use the time to your advantage."

"Mum, we're not meant to study, we jus have to sit there and do nothing." He smiled weakly as they pulled apart, the braces on his teeth barely showing.

"Could you not have 'done nothing' on Tuesday?" His face fell, braces hidden, smile gone. Jonah nodded and went to open the car door. Before he was fully out, a cold hand touched his. "I love you JJ."

"I love you too mum."

The boy made his way towards the main doors, pulling the collar of his grey jacket up around his neck to protect against the morning breeze, and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his denim jeans. Catching sight of a blonde girl he vaguely remembered from History class, he throws out a greeting. "Morning!" But doesn't stick around to hear a reply.

"Fucking chirpy for this time of the morning." Her bike was not behaving and kept tipping into her body as she struggled to clasp the lock together. "Fucking finally!" She stood up to her full height and blew hair out of her icy blue eyes, never stopping her grumbling. "Bastarding car manufacturers making engines so fucking bad for the tossing environment, making me ride a shit bike. Wanking cliché of a mother. Bitch."

She straightened out her deep purple, floral jacket, then pulled her oversized bag back up, over her shoulder and angrily stomped into the building. She was so caught up in her own anger, that she didn't see two pairs of eyes watching her the whole time.

"Bonkers! Dya think she's really that grumpy Eff?" The blonde haired girl turned to look at the brunette who stood by her side.

"No, Panda." She deadpanned.

"Dya think she needs surf and turf? You're always talking about that and you're not angry. Well you are sometimes, but you just go a bit ga-ga not rar-rar."

"Maybe." They continued standing for a brief moment, relishing the calm and enjoying a comfortable silence, before Pandora grabbed Effy's hand and pulled her towards the doors.

"Come on Eff, it's blinking cold out here, I think my nunga nungas are gunna freeze up!"

They walked briskly over the road, heading towards the steps and had almost made it inside when they heard a loud crash and a string of expletives from across the street, back where they had just been. The girls turned to see a tanned boy laying flat out on the road, skateboard slowly rolling away from him. They waited a second to ensure he was alive, before retreating from the chill once more.

"Fuuuucking hell Freds, way to impress the hot girl. How lame are you!" The skater berated himself, wincing as he touched a finger to his now bleeding chin. He moved to sit upright, then pulled his beige sleeve down over his hand, using the material to slow the blood flow from his graze. When his ego had started to rebuild itself, he stood up and retrieved his board, dusting himself down once more, he rode his way inside.

"Do you think he's ok love?"

"Yeah dad, he seems fine."

"Guess so. Right, it's nearly 8am, you better get a move on."

"Yeah I'll see you later." As the redheaded girl started to leave, her dad tugged her arm back towards him and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"I love you, Fitch." He spoke to her. She pulled away, smiling, and opened the car door.

"Love you too." She gave a small wave, then let her heels click loudly against the concrete as she made her way to the doors. A loud wolf whistle echoed down the street, presumably from the swaggering guy in the red jacket. "Tosser." She whispered to herself as she adjusted the silk shirt and tugged down the leopard print skirt.

* * *

At 8am exactly, there were six young people sat in the college library, all spread across neatly lined wooden desks and relaxing into blue padded chairs. All six jumped when their headteacher suddenly announced his arrival through a megaphone.

"Here now, let's be having you!" An electrical noise sounded through the room, causing them all to grimace. "Time for registration, now, in order of offence-"

"Mate! There's a grand total of six of us in here, and we are all actually in the same room as you…could you maybe…ditch the um…boombox?" The skater requested, almost politely. The older man looked around sheepishly and then caved to the pressure, placing the device gently onto the floor.

"Well, as I was saying, in order of offence. Um, who was on Monday, ah yes, Effy Stonem?" The scantily clad, brunette raised her hand. "Can you please make your presence known vocally?"

"Eh-hem." She cleared her throat in response, and the man just nodded.

"I'm Pandora, everyone calls me Panda. I came with Effy, had nothing else to do on a Saturday morning. That ok?" Again, he just nodded, bewildered but clearly unsurprised by such antics.

"Right Tuesday, Jonah Jones?"

"JJ, here!" He said enthusiastically.

"Good, Wednesday. Ah, oh, Naomi…Naomi, Campbell?" There was the sound of suppressed giggles in the room. "Naomi Campbell?" He asked again.

"Fucks sake, here." The cyclist raised her hand, clearly annoyed by the amusement her name still brought to people.

"Good, good. Oh, two for Thursday! Freddie McClair?"

"Yo, that's me." The injured skater nodded.

"And Katie Fitch?"

Silence filled the room.

"Katie Fitch…are you here Miss Fitch?" Doug scanned the room once more, unsure of the face he was searching for. "Katie Fitch, will you please…"

"Shit, yeah, that's me, Katie." The only remaining girl in the room answered suddenly. Doug ticked his list and continued.

"Finally, Cook, James Cook?" The doors to the library swung open wide and in walked the wolf whistler, touching everything he passed and pocketing a particularly colourful ballpoint pen.

"Cook, James Cook at your service. Thought you'd know my face by now Douglas!" The boy answered smartly.

"Sit down James."

"Cook"

"What?"

The boy sat down at a desk and immediately placed his worn boots on the surface. "Cook. That's my name. Call me – Cook." Realisation dawned on Doug's face then.

"In this institution my boy, you are called, James."

"I don't answer to it."

"James, you will do as I say, now get your feet down!" A staring contest ignited between the two stubborn males, but the older of the two caved first. "I said, get your feet down."

"Who me?" Cook looked around the room.

"Of course you! Does anyone else have their boots on my desk!"

"No, weird. I didn't hear you ask me too. Thought you were talking to another bloke." Doug released a strangled breath, his patience wearing thin already and it was only 8.10am.

"Cook, stop being such a prick." He turned to look to his left and met the steely gaze of Naomi, a cheeky smile played across his lips.

"For you Blondie, I, Cook, will stop being a prick."

"Thank you Naomi." Doug offered.

"Oh, so you call her by her proper name?" A chorus of groans and cries of 'Cook' were released into the room.

"Right, welcome to Saturday Detention. I know you all expected to be doing nothing today, but apparently that isn't productive enough, as most of you do nothing anyway" He moved to the desk behind him and shuffled some typed papers. "You will remain in this room for the entire day, completing the assignment" While handing a sheet to each, he continued to speak. "I want a 1,000 word essay, answering the question 'Who are you?'"

The group looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious?" Questioned Naomi.

"I'm pretty sure 'JJ' covers barely one word, let alone nine-hundred and ninety-nine more." The curly boy muttered.

"Who am I Eff?" Asked a confused Pandora.

"Quiet! You will complete the assignment. You will not talk. You will not sleep. You will not move! I will be outside that door, so no funny business!" With that, he walked out and left seven strangers alone.

There was silence for a few moments, before the group was brought out of their quiet by none other than Cook. "Thank fuck that dick has gone. It's time to Par-tay!" Cook raised his arms in the air and put his feet back on the desk, crushing his assignment paper.

"Mate, we're meant to be quiet."

"Actually Freddie, his words were in fact 'you will not talk'" JJ went quiet for a second, while his eyes widened in realisation "Shit. I'm talking, I'm not allowed to talk. Fuck! I'm still talking. Fuckity, fuck, fuck…"

"JONAH!" Freddie leaned over and slapped him on the shoulder – gripping it slightly. "Chill, he can't hear us."

JJ calmed considerably at this jolt and smiled gratefully at the rugged skater, before looking down at his paper and noting a few ideas - '_I am a nutter.'_ - was a far as he got.

"Babe…Babe…Babe…Babe…" Cook was leaning as far over towards the stoic blonde as gravity would allow "Babe…"

"Excuse me, but I'm not a babe." She replied hotly.

"Yeah, well, I'll be the judge of that." The entire room rolled their eyes, before allowing them to fall back on the exchange.

"What do you want?"

He edged closer again, and nodded to her bag. "Can I get one?"

She regarded her bag for a moment and then clocked the pack of Lambert and Butler she had recently bought.

"Had a helluva night see, could do with the hit, set me up for the day."

She reached into her bag and pulled out the packet, tossing it over to the boy, along with her favourite lighter, which was emblazoned with peace signs. "Knock yourself out."

"Please do!" Came the quik reply from the redhead, earning a small, very brief smile from the blonde, and a wink from Cook.

"Ah, Red, you'd miss me." He sparked his cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Doubt it."

"Ahh but we haven't even been properly introduced."

Katie raised her eyes and looked incredulously at him through her full side fringe. "Properly?" She questioned.

"Yeah, properly, intimately, sexually – fancy it?" The room once again filled with groans, except from Panda.

"You could make monkey in the politics section! Got some whacker big books in there, go some huge words in them too…"She trailed off, finally noticing all eyes were turned to her. "What? I got lost in here last week."

The room giggled quietly while Pandora leant her head against Effy's shoulder and kept quiet. For a brief moment there was silence, but then Cook finished his fag and chucked it out of an open window. He returned to his seat and rested his head on his fist. His free hand began drumming a tune.

It was 8.30am.

_Taptaptaptaptap - tap…taptaptaptap – tap…taptaptaptaptap – tap…_

"Do you have to do that?" Asked Freddie.

"No." Cook shrugged and continued.

"Can you fucking stop it then?"

"Yes." He answered, not missing a beat, but raising his head to stare manically at the boy in front of him.

"Cook. Fucking stop it."

"Say please." He taunted.

"Please. Fucking. Stop it."

The hand ceased, and the room relaxed a little, grateful that the increasing tension was about to ease.

"No." _taptapaptaptap-tap…_

Freddie made to spin in his chair and confront his aggravator but was stopped by a small hand touching his wrist. It was Effy. She had turned in her desk just in time to stop the boy from over-reacting, her touch calmed him instantly.

"Ignore him." Were the only two words she needed to speak. Catching this exchange, Cook tilted sideways so he could see the brunette better. A devilish smirk covered his face.

"Babe, you couldn't ignore me if you tried" the pair spun back in the seats, the moment over. Cook saw his chance to cause chaos once more. "So. So! Are you two like boyfriend, girlfriend? Steady dates? Lo-veeers?" Annoyed by the lack of reaction he pressed further. "Come on Skate Face, have you slipped her the hot beef injection?"

"Go to hell!" The blonde shouted from the other set of desks.

"Aww, jealous Blondie? Want him or for yourself? Or is it the brunette with the nice tits you'd prefer?"

Freddie saw red. He stood up fast, causing his chair to crash backwards behind him and turned to face the fair haired boy. They met in the aisle, both breathing heavily, waiting for the other to swing the first punch. The testosterone oozing off them both was suffocating.

"What is going on in here! You boys! Talking, up from your desks and….do I smell smoke?" There was a nervous quiet over the room as Doug entered, the two boys forgetting their fight momentarily as they figured out a way of explaining the situation.

"That was me" Naomi stood up, "I smoked. Outside I mean, before I came in. All over my clothes. Stinks. Sorry." She sat back down quietly, catching the wink Cook threw her way.

"Yeah, and they are working on the assignment – finding out about themselves" Katie offered, "They wanted to know who was, um, taller, yeah."

"Right, well, it's an individual task, All internal, no need for comparisons or anything. So I would ask you to return to your desks and continue." The room breathed a sigh of relief as Doug made his way towards the exit.

"Oh," Doug spun around quickly, causing all heads to turn his way, "I do believe, Freddie, you are whisker taller than James."

Cook went to stand and argue his name once again, but was stopped in his tracks by a chorus of 'No's'.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Austentatious

**Sorry for the delay on chapter 2, been crazy busy, but finally found a bit of time to polish off this chapter! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, and hitting 'favourite' etc means a lot :)**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Skins, if I did Season 4 would have actually made sense.**

* * *

The Breakfast Club

Chapter 2 - Austen-tatious

It was 8.47am.

The group had been silent since Doug had exited the room about 8 minutes earlier, and with only the prospect of an essay to complete to occupy their day, a number of things happened.

Cook entertained himself momentarily by rocking his chair back and forth, relishing in the deep thud the legs made as they connected with the carpeted floor. He soon bored of it and flicked his feet back up onto the desk, patted down all of his pockets until he found the cheeky second fag he stole from Naomi. A wide grin spread across his face when the blonde saw his actions, he just shot her a wink while placing the stick between his lips. When Naomi turned her attention back to her book, Cook sparked his lighter, but instead of moving it towards his mouth, he changed his mind and let the flame dance over the worn section of his boot, eyes going wide when it caught. He carefully moved his fire to the cigarette and inhaled deeply before putting out the flames with the sleeve of his jacket.

Just in front of him, Freddie pulled out his notepad and noisily rips a sheet out, catching the attention of the room, if only for a second. He smiles an apology then ducks his head down in concentration as he bends and folds the page. A scribble or two of blue ink later, and McClair Airlines is ready for boarding. He raises his masterpiece and aims for the window, unfortunately it's flight is cut short by Katie's shoulder.

"Sorry!" He whispered quietly. She shrugged and aimed the offending item back at his head. They both share a smile and set about producing more planes of various sizes, flying them back and forth, narrowly missing JJ on many occasions.

Not that being hit would have affected JJ much, it may have knocked the pen from where it was precariously perched on his top lip, but other than that, nothing would have changed. JJ moved his head to the right to show Freddie is balancing skills, earning a light giggle from both of them. Bored of that, JJ took the pen and practiced his magic – passing the solid object through his ears was still giving some trouble it would seem.

Ignoring the action behind them was Effy and Pandora. The former was laid out across the spare chairs, head in her blonde friend's lap, with headphones on her ears blocking out the chaos around her. Panda seemed content with her role as 'pillow' and just played with the brunette locks, braiding them into all different sizes before gently unravelling them all and starting again.

Naomi was the only one in the room doing anything semi-constructive seeing as Cook had even given up on his task of killing himself slowly. She continued to read her enthralling book on Nazi politics during World War II until a paper plane crashed landed into her hair, causing shocked inhalation from the pair of pilots. The blonde picked up the crushed plane from the desk and noticed the feminine script saying _"Fitch Flights" _along the side. Blues eyes glared up at deep brown ones, framed by that bright red hair, and effectively ceased all games.

All seven of them became bored of their tasks after that and made themselves comfortable as they felt their minds slowing and their lids getting heavy. All the girls, expect for Effy, who naturally, stayed where she was, leant forward, resting their chins on their hands or laying cheeks onto soft jumpers, and shut their eyes briefly to recover from the early morning. The boys on the other hand chose a different tact.

JJ merely surrendered to the inevitable and rested his forehead flush against the cold desk, while Freddie looked slightly less unconscious in his 'feet on the table, hoody pulled over his eyes' pose. It was Cook who was the gymnast of the group, and had managed to twist around in his chair so his feet were on the desk in front, with his head was on the one behind. Somehow in CookWorld, this was comfort.

It was 9.18 when Doug re-entered the room.

"Wake up." He stated firmly, annoyed by the sleeping figures. "Wake up all of you!" He demanded once more. Faced with not the hint of movement, he tried another tact. "Who needs to use the bathroom?"

All seven hands shot up in the air.

* * *

"This is so fucking boring." Cook announced loudly as he swung his legs from his new perch on the banister. "Come on! Let's go fucking mental!" He threw his arms open in anticipation, but was faced with less then enthusiastic faces.

"I'm so blinking bored, I think I can feel my brain turning to mush. Or is it already mush? Eff what's my brain made of?" Pandora turned towards her oracle and awaited truths.

"You're in a library Panda, go find the biology section."

"Whizzer! Thanks Eff, I'm not gunna be bored no more!" With that the bubbly blonde bounced off in search of her brain.

In the mean time, Cook had found a book of his own and was busy reading the back cover. Naomi turned towards him when she heard the sound of pages being ripped. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Entertaining myself." Cook responded dryly as he ripped another couple of pages from the novel.

"That's real intelligent."

"You're right, it's wrong to destroy literature, it's such fun to read, and Jane A-uh-sten really pumps my balls."

"It's Austen, like O-Sten" Katie clarified, receiving an impressed glance from the literate blonde behind her, and causing a faint blush to rise up the redheads' neck.

"I love her work." JJ piped up happily before a handful of paper was launched in his general direction.

"Big deal," Cook grumbled "nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Freddie countered, annoyed by the teenagers antics.

"Do you think I'd speak for you?"

As the two hot-headed boys became engaged in another argument, with JJ attempting to act as a mediator, Katie found herself wanting to talk to the remaining blonde, but struggling to think of something to say. "So do you read her?" Naomi lifted her head slowly at the comment and raised an eyebrow for clarification. "Oh shit, I mean, Jane…Austen, do you read her stuff?"

Realising she was being engaged in pointless chit-chat Naomi huffed out a breath of frustration and turned down the page in her own book, before regarding the red-head before her. Katie wasn't the stuck up bitch her dress-sense stereotyped her to be, she was actually friendly, but with a quick tongue when it was needed. But even so, she wasn't worth Naomi's time, even if she did have all day and nothing to do.

"Yeah, what self respecting woman doesn't read about other women throwing themselves at rich, older men."

Katie scoffed. "So you haven't read anything by her then?"

Taken aback by the statement, Naomi took a moment. "Are you saying I'm wrong with my generalisation?"

"Ummm yeah," The red head responded confidently. "You clearly haven't read them or have done with uber feminist tinted contacts."

"I'm not an uber feminist."

"Then you just haven't read them."

Frustrated, Naomi ran a hand threw her hair. She didn't like being challenged. "You don't like being challenged do you?" Katie continued, seemingly telepathically.

"I discuss things of importance, not the theory behind Jane Austen characters." She responded haughtily, causing Katie to release a husky chuckle. "What's funny?"

"You" was her response, "you're so defensive" the laughing girl continued, "we were only talking about an author, no need to go all moody!"

"I am not moody or defensive."

"Could have fooled me."

Giving up, Naomi returned to her book – which contained no women mooning after men – and tried to ignore the other girl. "So…you're just a bit of a feminist then?"

The book slammed onto the table and caught the attention of the rest of the room, even distracting the now brawling boys briefly. "I'm not a feminist at all! I wouldn't want to read about men chasing after women either. It's just ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Why would anybody want to read about the desperate plight of some random, in their quest for love? There are far more important things to read about and discover without wasting your time on sappy romance novels."

Katie pondering this point of view for a moment, before responding somewhat cryptically. "Do you like history?"

"Urm…yeah. What's that got to do with anything?" She asked giving the conversation her almost, full attention.

"Well, take Pride and Prejudice for example, the book, not the Keira film, hmm well actually the BBC adaptation was very good, but anyway, yes the book…" Naomi allowed a small smile to tease her lips as she watched passion ooze from the girl before her. "…she shows such affection for her father, and the mother is the comedian almost, but it's the display of societal norms and conventions that expose the true era of the piece, despite Elizabeth being written years ahead of her time."

"You done?" Naomi asked, amused by the ramble. Katie just nodded her head shyly and shrugged gently. "I guess, I just never viewed it in that way before. I have read that one actually, and yes the film was less than I'd hoped, but my mum loves Mr Darcy…" Naomi let the sentence hang, as if the reasoning behind the love was seemingly obvious.

"I've always felt more of a connection with Elizabeth actually, and Emma, from well…Emma. Both strong women, knew what they wanted, loyal, and desperately passionate. Mr Darcy was just there to cause shit and look pretty."

Naomi let herself laugh a little at that, "Now who's the feminist?" she joked, as brown eyes wrinkled with a smile.

"Not me, I just like to discuss things of irrelevance." Her smile warped into a cheeky smirk and with that, Naomi knew she could handle the day with this fiery lady to keep her on her toes.

That was until a second almost identical fiery lady walked into the room, followed closely by Doug.

It was 10.02am.

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


	3. Katie Fucking Fitch

**I'm back! Sorry these chapters are so short. Just seems to work better in my head that way, but I will try updating faster. Uni is chilling is beans a bit now :)  
**

**Skins isn't mine - if it was 'that shot' of Naomi on the bed would have run for a lot longer.

* * *

**

The Breakfast Club

Chapter 3

As the clock turned to 10.03am, things got a bit messy.

"What the fuck?" The new red head announced as Doug stood by, bobbing his mouth up and down like a fish.

"Shit." Naomi heard muttered under the breath of the girl in front of her. "Look, I was trying to help you…"

"How is this helping me!" She questioned while marching towards her mirror image. "I'm still fucking in detention, and now you are too!"

Finally finding his voice, Doug spoke up. "Would somebody like to explain what is going on here?"

"Yeah," Cook piped up, clearly baffled by the situation "who the shitting hell are you?"

The girl turned her heavily made up eyes over to the boy, smoothed down her tight leather mini-skirt and placed one black heeled foot in front of the other, as she drew herself up to where he stood.

"I'm Katie Fucking Fitch, who the fuck are you?" She shot back powerfully. Before Cook could respond, the entire room, including Doug, collectively asked the same question.

"WHAT?"

"This," Katie continued, pointing at her sister, "is my dickhead sister, Emily, pretending to be me. Badly."

"Oh they're identical twins." JJ clarified, pointlessly.

"We are not identical." The girls responded at the same time, eliciting a giggle or two from the rest of the room.

"I'm well fitter than her innit," Katie continued. Emily just remained in her seat, not even questioning the remark. "and I'm well cleverer too."

At that Naomi scoffed loudly, causing a small smile to appear on Emily's lips, something which did not go unnoticed by one particular girl in the room. "Yeah babes, you sound 'well cleverer' good effort." The blonde quipped.

"Excuse me, what is your problem?"

"At the moment? Ummm, just you."

"Who _are_ you exactly?"

Naomi rose from her seat and instead perched on the edge of her desk, facing the quiet twin. "I'm the one who won't take your shit."

Everything happened quickly then.

Katie's eye went wide with anger as she lunged forward to grab the taller girl's collar, while Cook and Freddie jumped into action. The skater placed one hand over the now clenched Fitch fist and used the other to keep the blonde at bay. Cook took more commanding action and wrapped both arms around the fiery lass, practically picking her up off the floor and dragging her away from another weeks worth of detention. It was only when the moment passed, that Freddie realised it wasn't Naomi he was holding back. It was Emily.

"Why are you even here Katie? There was no need for you to come in. I was fucking covering for you. Again."

"Dad ratted on me alright! Said he knew it was you all along, and that I needed to be fucking grateful that I have a sister who gives a shit. Well look what fucking good that did me Emily. I'm grounded, in detention, and," she started to wiggle free of Cooks grasp "being groped by a tramp!"

All the fire left Emily. She knew there was no way Katie would admit fault, and no chance she would apologise, or even be grateful. There was no point in fighting, she would always lose.

"EVERYBODY! Sit. Down. Now!" The group took up their previous seats, except for Emily who sat on Naomi's desk, with Katie placing herself as far away from Cook as possible, at the very front row.

"Right, let me get this straight. You are in-fact Katie," he clarified, looking to the girl in front of him, "and your are actually Emily?" He glanced further back. Understanding in place, he nodded once. "Can I assume there are no more Fitches due to arrive today?" Faced with only silence and two identical glares, he gestured to the assignment paper, and walked out of the room once more.

It was 10.09am.

* * *

Silence.

Nobody spoke or made a sound for approximately 73 seconds, by JJ's count. It wasn't uncomfortable, just necessary. The room processed the events from moments before, and analysed the new member to the detention group. Then Cook got bored.

"Jaykins! Show us some magic."

"I um…I don't know any magic…not really, well some…but not good enough, not for an audience…"

"JJ!" Cook said firmly. "I saw you before, with the pencil and your noggin. It was good. Show us."

"Whizzer, you do magic! I love magic me, don't I Eff?"

"Yes Panda, you do love a show."

"Go on JJ, let us see some." Freddie contributed.

The nervous boy moved in his seat so the rest of the group could witness the magic. He picked up his pen and continued to apparently pass it through his skull twice.

"AHA! JJ that's fucking amazing dude. Do more!" Cook announced over a small applause. The magician started to enjoy himself and continued to perform for his audience, even managing to engage Katie eventually.

While the group was distracted, Naomi took the chance to quietly question her desk buddy.

"Ka – I mean, Emily. Why did you um, move in front of me before? I mean, I'm clearly bigger than you, I can look after myself, but I would have never hit her."

The smaller girl turned away from the show, and looked at the blonde, noticing the gentle blush that had appeared on her pale cheeks.

"I didn't want her to hurt you…" Brown eyes hit the floor in embarrassment, "I mean, if she hit you then, she would have been in a whole universe of shit."

"Yeah" the blonde smiled lightly in an attempt to ease the slight tension that had built. "She's quite the character. Fiesty, you could say."

"Or a bitch. Both work for me."

"You two not get on I guess?"

"We do, it's just…well, see, she's, well she's a few minutes older than me and she thinks that makes her, like, the boss of me and so that's just kinda how it's always been. She whistles, and I come running." Emily took a deep breathe and smiled quickly, catching the blue eyes that stared down at her.

"So, you're her bitch."

The red head quirked an eyebrow and nodded. "You could say that."

Naomi absorbed this information for a moment and then asked another question. "If she treats you like shit, why did you come here today?"

"She's my sister, it's what they do for eachother right?" she asked rhetorically with a shrug.

"Maybe, but would she do the same for you?"

Silence, again. Naomi thought she had gone too far, and was immediately kicking herself for getting herself too involved. She never normally bothered with this level of drama, so why start now.

"No" came the quiet response. "She'd yell at me for getting myself into detention and ruining her weekend plans. Twin things, ya'no. She likes to parade me around sometimes."

Naomi started to back out of the conversation by not responded, just allowing the girl to talk.

"I came here in her place because she snuck out last night, went to her boyfriend's house and I figured she'd be hungover as fuck – which she is, I might add – so here I am, supposedly letting her sleep off a hangover. But once again ruining everything."

The conversation ended. Naomi had heard enough, and Emily had probably said too much. Both girls found themselves in conversational limbo, neither one knowing how to start again or how to really end it. Making it easier on them both, Emily starts to stand and looks over to her twin.

"I should ya'no, try to calm the beast. Fix it. Could be a long day otherwise."

Naomi smiles, and finds herself wishing she could make the small girl happy again, bring out the cheeky, passionate woman she had been speaking to before Katie walked in. Confused, she buries her feelings down, and merely nods as the girl walks away. She picks up her book once more, and forces herself not to watch the red head.

* * *

"Emsy shum."

"Katie shum do." Comes her response, without taking her eyes off of JJ who has produced a stream of silk cloths out of his sleeve. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I know that now. I thought I was helping." Emily lowered her head, taking the blame again. When she felt the familiar hand touch her own she raised her eyes. Katie, no matter how briefly, had shown affection.

"You didn't fucking help." Apparently, very briefly.

"I know."

"It's ok. Least we're together now, you're not stuck with the BFG over there anymore." At that Emily giggled.

"You do know that the F stands for friendly, so the BFG was a nice guy?"

"Well not any fucking more it isn't!"

The two girls fell into an easy embrace, glad to be over their differences. "No bumble-mumbling the BFG ok." Emily joked.

"That I can't promise." Katie responded, glaring at the blonde from over her twins shoulder. "I really can't."

From across the room, smoky blue eyes watched the entire scene play out. Taking in every puzzle piece and slotting them into place before any one even knew the puzzle existed. That's what those blue eyes did. They watched, and dove into people's souls, fishing out deep dark secrets.

The day was not going to be spent idly working on assignments and doing magic, there was going to be a war. The sides had already been called, the prize clear for everyone to see, but only those eyes knew who was going to win.

It was 10.46am, and Effy had all the answers.

* * *

**Please Read and Review  
Thanks for all the favourites and followings, but a cheeky review never hurt :D **


End file.
